


Demon Wolf

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Ennis is tired of waiting....
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Demon Wolf

Ennis smashed the table out of his way, ignoring the way the twins leapt back nervously. Aiden shared a glance with Ethan, wondering if they could get out of there before things went any further downhill.

“Why are we sitting around waiting for that _pup_ to finally grow some balls? I know you like working behind the scenes, Duke, but this doesn’t sit well with me! Are you **afraid** of Talia?”

“Ennis – “

“Shut up, Kali! I don’t want to hear from you – your slavish devotion to Duke and his behind the scenes shit is useless to me! Why are we sitting around with our thumbs up our asses while the Elders prepare to _negotiate_ with humans like we need their permission to exist?”

“Ennis – are you questioning my leadership? Do you have a problem sticking to a plan?”

“I don’t have a problem – “

“After all, when I told you to kill your entire pack of weaklings off and take what power you could from them, did that not work out well for you?” 

“Yeah, but – “

“Haven’t we lived well all of these years, answering to no one, doing whatever we please?” Deucalion began to circle him, the cane in his hand doing little to make him appear vulnerable. 

“YES! But it’s been _weeks_ of waiting for that shifty bastard, Deaton and his waste of space, Theo, to get in with the McCall Pack! I am sick and tired of sitting around – “

“Perhaps you have a better idea? A full-frontal attack against Talia and the rest of the Hales?”

“I don’t see why not!” Ennis blustered. “They are an insignificant pack – what do they _actually_ have? Laura, Derek and Cora are merely cubs! Talia is in New York – the others are turned humans who are barely out of their teens – do you _really_ think we couldn’t beat Peter Hale under those circumstances?” 

Aiden was unable to pull his gaze away from Deucalion as he moved around the larger alpha, hypnotised by the menace emanating from the blind man that Ennis seemed completely oblivious to.

“Ah, Ennis! Your jealousy of Peter has blinded you! He’s been the Hale Left Hand since he was sixteen. Sixteen. Do you realise what that means, what that entails?”

“I know my Pack Lore as well as you do – but he didn’t manage to stop Robert Hale being picked off, did he?”

“Do you know what he did to the culprit? The man behind Robert’s death?”

“No, and I don’t care! You’ve built Peter up to be some kind of bogeyman when really, he’s _just_ one wolf!”

“He kept him alive for over a week – ten days, so the story goes. He broke all of the bones in his hands and feet, cut off his nose, cut out his tongue when he wouldn’t stop screaming, then peeled the skin from his bones!” Deucalion continued speaking as if Ennis hadn’t interrupted. “Then he salted his raw flesh to give him an inkling of how it felt for Talia when her husband was taken from her.”

“That’s all urban legend – “

“Oh no, this is all fact. Checked, double-checked and verified. Peter Hale is the most terrifying Left Hand in the history of the Wolves – do you _really_ think Talia has managed to keep hold of such prominent territory by dint of her charm alone? The Hales may be what many would call a small pack, but they are mighty when they need to be.” Deucalion came to a stop directly in front of Ennis, pulling off his dark shades to show the ruby-red of his ruined eyes. “Do you understand what I am telling you?”

“Yes, but – “ Before Ennis had finished speaking, Deucalion ripped out his throat with his clawed hand, blood splattering in a wide arc. He replaced his dark glasses, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaning off his claws. “I assume no one else has any questions about how I am choosing to handle things? Excellent. Clean that up, will you? I cannot abide the stench of stupidity.” 

Aiden hastened to do Deucalion’s bidding, wondering if he and his brother would survive the confrontation that was building.

* * *


End file.
